Natalie's Choice II
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Connell's Choice: The holiday season is upon the Cullens and family, but of course it would not be a party without a bit of drama, a bit of humor...and a bit of breaking and entering? Part of The Choice Series. Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Leah, Seth, Renesmee, Kate/Garrett, the Denali Coven and much more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another year and another holiday season are upon us! This has been a crazy and busy year. I hope it has been good to you and yours. For this holiday fic, I wanted to also give readers a great opportunity to give back this season, so if you have the ability, please consider donating to The Marine Toys for Tots Native American Program, Alex's Lemonade Stand, or Saving Innocence. Toys for Tots is a great cause and this particular part of the program directly helps kids from Native American tribes in California. Alex's Lemonade Stand helps fund childhood cancer research and Saving Innocence aids in the hard work of stopping human trafficking. These are great causes and can help make the holiday season even more amazing for those in need. Just google the cause you want to donate to or PM me for more information. If you do donate, feel free to send me a copy or receipt verifying the donation through PM along with your address and I will send you something special next year as thanks for donating in honor of the Twilight community. Without further ado, here is the next installment in the Choice Series. Enjoy!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

Connell chuckled as Alice gleefully skipped out of the jewelry store swinging a shopping bag. She pulled out a long, slender box and sighed happily.

"Tia is going to love this. It is a bit lavish for your usual Christmas gifts though," said Alice.

"Yes, well I want to make sure she knows just how much I love her. You are sure she will like it?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am sure! Besides, you need to stop worrying. She knows you are sorry for everything that happened with Caelen and that it wasn't your fault. You have to learn to forgive yourself, Connell. The rest of us already have," assured Alice.

"I know. I am lucky to have such wonderful people in this existence, even a wee one like you."

"I will take that as a compliment even though it is about to be wiped out by the next part of our conversation. No, this does not count as my Christmas gift and how dare you think that it does," she scolded and he groaned.

"I brought you to Ireland so you could shop with me and boss me around. That is the perfect present for you."

"No, that's called an ordinary day in the fabulous life of Alice Cullen. The holidays are special and I demand a proper gift! No, not that one….yes….well I suppose it will do."

"What are you talking about? I haven't even decided yet."

"Sure you have. We just settled on that scarf. I like the color. You can get it for me today. I promise to still act surprised when you hand it to me on Christmas."

"Why even bother going through the motions of…."

"Get into the holiday spirit, Connell! My goodness, you make everything so complicated. You are worse than Edward sometimes. Let's go get my present and then you can take me home so I can spend some time with my mate. He should be back from the hunting trip by the time we are done."

"You are quite bossy, you know that?"

"And Christmas is in December, why are we stating the obvious?" Connell chuckled and wrapped an arm around her tiny frame.

"You are one of a kind, wee one," he conceded.

"I know," she giggled and hugged him before continuing down the block to their next shopping destination.

Zach tenderly kissed the top of Allie's head as they snuggled up close by the fire in their bedroom. It was a frigid winter night on the island and the crackling of the fireplace was a stark contrast to the crackle of ice outside as the ground began to freeze. Allie sighed contently and closed her eyes as she relished in the moment with her mate.

"Have I told you lately how happy you make me," asked Allie and Zach grinned.

"Not this week, no," he teased as he nuzzled her neck.

"You make me extremely happy, Mr. McCarty Cullen."

"So do you, Mrs. McCarty Cullen." Their lips meshed together as they became lost in one another, but Allie pulled away when she heard someone outside. Zach groaned as she sat up.

"She is fine. Give her some space and stay in bed with me," he pouted and Allie smiled adoringly at him.

"You know I want to and I promise to make it up to you, but this has got to stop. She even has your poor Uncle Jasper high strung over the past few days."

"He is always high strung. Come back to bed, it is late," he suggested. She kissed him sweetly and gave him a wink.

"It's not late for people that don't sleep," she reminded.

"Who said anything about sleeping," he quipped and she giggled.

"I will be back soon and will be sure to make it up to you.

"Promise," he asked as he crossed his arms to continue pouting.

"I promise I will be back in newlywed bliss with you soon. I just need to be a good friend first," said Allie as she quickly got dressed. He grumbled to himself as she darted out of the room. It did not take her long to find Natalie, who was sitting by the cliff watching the waves crash into the rocks below. Allie sat down by her friend and gave a sympathetic smile.

"It must be hard having a mate that needs to sleep when you do not," said Allie and Natalie shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. I like how he will hold me while he sleeps. It is peaceful, but tonight I cannot seem to find any peace."

"What's going on, Nat?"

"I am not looking forward to attending another party with the Volturi."

"Look, I know last time got a bit out of hand thanks to Connell's sister, but this time…."

"A bit out of hand? Josh could have been killed. That isn't my main concern though. The Volturi will always have threats against them. I just don't understand why the Cullens must be so friendly with them."

"Natalie, we have been over this. You can trust the Volturi. I thought you were over your past. That version of the Volturi is dead."

"Then why are Marcus and Didyme holding onto it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was in Aro's warped experiment, he took a liking to me. He showed me many of the notebooks he kept on other vampires around the world. Marcus and Didyme still have Aro's books."

"They gave you the notes that Aro kept on…."

"There were other books, Allie. I didn't know for sure before because at the time, I didn't know about the Cullens. I knew of a powerful coven that Aro saw as a threat, but I didn't know them. I do now and I remember seeing a book with that name in it."

"You are being a bit paranoid…"

"I am serious. You don't think it is a bit suspicious that the Volturi are keeping the notes of a madman, a madman that wanted every Cullen dead?"

"I am sure they keep it as a reminder of what not to be."

"Or a reminder of how not to lose this time around, Marcus was with the Volturi for centuries and Didyme was Aro's sister. Are you seriously saying they couldn't be capable of betraying this family?"

"Aro killed Didyme and Marcus killed Aro for it. He is not seen as a good man to either one of them, so let this go, Nat. You are using this as an excuse to distract yourself from whatever else is bothering you."

"I have you know that I can focus on more than one thing at once. I have every reason to be suspicious of the Volturi."

"And they have proven that they can be trusted by you, what else is going on," questioned Allie and Natalie bit her lip nervously.

"My snooping may have gotten me into a bit of a situation," confessed Natalie and Allie groaned.

"What did you do now?"

"Now, you say that like I am a troublemaker or something!"

"How many nuclear warheads does one have to hack before they are categorized as a troublemaker?"

"Cute, but it is nothing like that. I just….well, I snoop when I am nervous and I was nervous about yet another holiday party with the Volturi. How many parties can a family have before it is just overkill? And why with the Volturi? Don't they have an entire vampire world to run and…."

"Nat, the point," asked Allie and Natalie gulped as she pulled a black box out of her pocket. Allie's eyes widened when she recognized it.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it is the ring Josh bought and hid poorly from me, then yes." Allie snatched it from her and Natalie covered her eyes as Allie opened the box.

"I don't want to see the ring. I am sure it is bad luck or something," said Natalie and Allie smirked.

"I'm sure stealing it from your soon-to-be fiancé doesn't help anything."

"I am not stealing it. I am going to return it before he wakes up. I just saw it and freaked out."

"So you snatched it? We have to work on your coping mechanisms. This is great news! I can't wait to see his face when you say yes. Wait, you are going to say yes right? Natalie, I swear if you hurt Josh because of your Aro issues…."

"Will you calm down? I am not going to hurt Josh. I am just a bit surprised that he already has the ring."

"Why, Josh has been all in since the beginning."

"But saying you are all in and actually having a ring are two different things."

"So, are you going to say yes? You are going to say yes, right?"

"I….I don't know," confessed Natalie and Allie placed her face in her hands.

"Of course you aren't, that would be too simple and make life too easy on you!"

"Allie…."

"What is it with your aversion to happiness? You have a great guy that wants to spend eternity with you. He wants to give you a home and family and friends, but that isn't enough for you, is it? Nope, my name is Natalie. I just mope around and sabotage my happiness and….this is the part where you are supposed to cut in," exclaimed Allie, but Natalie looked down at her hands in silence. Allie sighed and placed the closed ring box into her friend's hands.

"You have got to let the past go, Nat. That ring is beautiful and you should get to see it on your finger after you say yes to Josh."

"I want to," admitted Natalie.

"Then say yes to him."

"When I was in The Program, Aro told me that trust was earned. He was insane, but he used that insanity to conquer the world. I want to be happy. I want to be so happy with Josh and when he proposes, I want to be able to say yes without any doubt in my heart."

"So how can we make that happen?"

"We need to break into Marcus's study and see what notes of Aro's he actually kept," informed Natalie and Allie hopped to her feet.

"Well that was extremely specific of you to shout out as a plan! What the hell are you talking about? How does that even help you get engaged?"

"I need to know for sure that the Volturi are not a threat to me, Josh, or anyone else before I can focus on just being a mate."

"You think the Volturi are evil and your solution is to anger them by breaking into their castle?"

"They will never even know we are there. If you are right and they have nothing to hide, then we will sneak in, sneak out, and be on our way. The holiday party is the perfect cover."

"We will not be sneaking in or out! This is insane and I am sure Alice already knows of your plan since you are telling me about it."

"Actually, she doesn't."

"I'm sorry, what," asked Allie as the newborn in her became agitated.

"I have kept my distance from Edward, which has been simple enough since he took Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel to go see Charlie and Sue. He won't be able to read my thoughts because I will only focus on gifts I want to get Josh for Christmas when he is around, but I don't have to worry about Alice. I can cloak myself from her like I did before. I can blend into her visions. I didn't realize I was doing it before but Aro was right. I can do amazing things with my power."

"Natalie, you are playing a very dangerous game here, especially if you are taking advice from Aro."

"I am not taking his advice. Aro was insane and we all know that. It doesn't mean he didn't know how to defend against a threat. He showed me how and I am sure those books that Marcus and Didyme have will reveal all the things he thought about this family. I didn't know what threat Aro was obsessed about back then, but I do now and I know he left behind all types of information. Marcus and Didyme could use that information to harm Josh or Zach. Do you really want that?"

"Let's say for a second that I believed you, we wouldn't even be able to pull it off. Even if you found a way to block Alice and get around Edward, the Volturi's castle is a fortress. Gavin made sure of it and security is going to be even tighter after Caelen's attack."

"We can beat Gavin's security system."

"And there you go with this _we_ business again. I am not going through with this."

"Gavin is a better hacker than me, but all hackers have a code and system. You can help me bypass it."

"Natalie, I know you have issues with the Volturi, but…."

"No, you don't," sobbed Natalie and Allie sighed as she sat back down by her friend.

"Nat…"

"Have you ever been locked up for days and not known what was going to happen to you?" Allie shook her head.

"No."

"Have you ever been starved for weeks and then had some defenseless human tossed into a room with you to feed on?"

"No."

"He took my humanity, my freedom, and my peace of mind. I want to make sure nothing from him survived. Why is that so bad," questioned Natalie and Allie slowly nodded.

"Okay, let's say I helped you do this. Do you promise it is over after this? No more late night wondering off by yourself, no more pushing Josh away, or trying to sabotage yourself by stealing your own engagement ring?" Natalie looked down at the ring box in her hand and nodded.

"I promise, but this stays between you and me until we know for sure. If you are right about the Volturi, I will be done with it. Those books are there though and I think Marcus and Didyme should have to answer why they are still around."

"We could just ask them and…."

"People lie, Allie, especially when they are up to no good," warned Natalie and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Like us," she mumbled and shook her head as Natalie darted back toward Josh's bedroom in the main house. She slipped into the room and smiled when she saw him still resting peacefully. She stealthily placed the ring box back into the drawer by his bed before getting back into bed with him. Josh rolled over in bed and reached out for her as his eyes opened.

"Go back to sleep, it is the middle of the night," she whispered as she rested on his chest.

"Did you go for a hunt," he mumbled as his eyes fell closed again.

"No, just needed to talk to Allie for a minute."

"Do you need something? You know you don't have to stay in here with me when I sleep if you do not want to. I am sure you are bored."

"Actually, I quite like the peace and quiet. It is strange being in here with you with so many of your family members knowing that I am."

"They don't care. Besides, soon you and I will have our own place. I already talked to Esme about it."

"You did? When?"

"When you agreed to give us a chance, I knew you would see what we have and want to stay. Soon, we will have a cottage by Z and Al's. We can always go stay in La Push too. I have very fond memories of that cabin we rented," he teased and she giggled as she stroked his hair.

"I love you, Josh. I always want you happy and safe."

"I love you too," he whispered as he fell back asleep. She watched him sleep as she thought about the Volturi and the danger she believed they posed.

Rosalie shook her head in amusement as she helped Esme and Seth in the kitchen of the main house. Seth grabbed another Christmas cookie and sighed happily as he ate it. Esme nudged him playfully.

"That batch is not for you," she warned and he huffed.

"I only ate one. I still think three batches won't hold me over since you are adamant about making so many cookies for the party here."

"I still do not understand why we are having a holiday party here after the party in Volterra. Why not just have one party for everyone," asked Rosalie and Seth smirked.

"And why have it there? The last party we went to wasn't exactly a good time had by all and it happened like a month ago. I usually like to space out my near death experiences," said Seth.

"It is important to Marcus and Didyme that we feel safe in Volterra. The party will be fun. We are having our own festive gathering because it will be more for our friends and family. The gathering in Volterra is more of a formal occasion that vampires from all over the world will attend. We promised to be in attendance," explained Esme.

"Well, I am looking forward to partying on the island. Volterra gives me the creeps sometimes. Even though The Guard believes in our diet, it is weird to see Marcus and Didyme invite vampires that do not believe in it," admitted Seth as he ate another cookie.

"I know, but it is the way most of our kind believes in. Where is Kaya? She can usually distract you enough to get you to stop eating so many cookies," said Rosalie as she pushed his hands away from another cookie.

"She is asleep. I already miss her though. I should go check on her soon."

"You know you don't have to stay to entertain us, right," asked Esme.

"He wanted to make sure his batches of cookies were properly set aside," teased Rosalie and Seth stuck out his tongue at her.

"It is important," said Seth and Esme giggled.

"You know I always take care of you," said Esme.

"That wasn't the only reason though, he also was being territorial," said Rosalie and Seth rolled his eyes.

"I am not being territorial. It is just that making cookies is the thing I do with Esme, especially during the holidays, and I wanted to make sure I did….and no one else did," grumbled Seth as Esme frowned in confusion.

"What am I missing," questioned Esme.

"He is a bit jealous of Evan," informed Rosalie and Seth scoffed.

"I am not jealous of Evan. I mean, if I was, it would be because he is walking around like he is the favorite wolf or something and we all know that isn't true because I am the favorite, obviously."

"Obviously," giggled Rosalie and Esme shook her head in amusement.

"Seth, you always have a place in my heart. There is no need for you to be jealous of Evan. Besides, he is spending time with Callista. The two of them have become inseparable and I am happy for him. We will see them at our party once we return from Volterra."

"Yes, so don't worry, Seth. You will get plenty of attention," cooed Rosalie and he smirked.

"Keep making fun of me, Rose, and I will stop helping you in the garage," warned Seth and it was time for Rosalie to smirk.

"Fine, I will just get Zach to…."

"Fine, you win. Geez, Rose, you can at least act like I am not replaceable," he muttered and she kissed his cheek.

"You, Seth Clearwater, are one of a kind. I can't constantly remind you of that though. It will go straight to your head," she informed with a wink and he hugged her.

"You know, Esme, you should make me one more batch of cookies. I know there will be food in Volterra, but I should have rations just in case," he assured and she pulled out another bowl with a smile as they got to work on more of his favorite cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next evening, the family headed to Italy for the Volturi's annual holiday party. The stealth jet made every trip faster and the family was in Volterra in no time. Connell brought the Denalis and the group was mingling with vampires from all over the world. Marcus and Didyme greeted each of their guests and did their part as hosts as they glided around the room. The party was in full swing with lively music and cheerful conversations playing out around the ballroom. Zach, Allie, Josh, and Natalie were looking around at the masterpieces of art on display and the holiday decorations.

"Didyme goes all out. She almost has Aunt Alice beat," said Zach.

"Almost being the key word," said Alice as she skipped over to them and kissed her nephew's cheek.

"Zach, Josh, my fashion sense has rubbed off well on you. Red has always been your color, sweet nephew of mine, and green is perfect for bringing out your eyes, Josh. Ladies, you look absolutely stunning. Allie, I appreciate that you wore the gown I suggested. Natalie, yours is beautiful as well. I am just surprised you didn't like the choice I picked out for you."

"It was a beautiful choice, Alice, but I can dress myself. The gown was great. I just prefer something simple," informed Natalie and Alice eyed her and Allie suspiciously.

"When did you decide not to wear it? When I bought it, I had a vision of you looking quite beautiful." Allie gulped as she glanced at Natalie.

"I changed my mind while packing today. It isn't a big deal, Alice," assured Natalie.

"Are you two alright? Something seems off," said Alice and Allie avoided eye contact as she looked around the castle.

"We are great. It is a wonderful party," assured Natalie and Alice slowly nodded.

"Yes, it is. Well, I should go check on my mate. By the way, Natalie, Edward says that gift you are obsessing over will be great for Josh. No need to repeat it in your head so much," said Alice with an arch of her eyebrow.

"I will keep that in mind," said Natalie and Alice continued to eye them as they walked away.

"What was that all about," asked Josh and Natalie shrugged.

"You said it yourself, Alice is on her own level. Hey, aren't those your friends," asked Natalie and Zach grinned from ear to ear.

"Senna and Kachiri showed up. Let's all go say hi," suggested Zach, but Natalie shook her head.

"You guys go ahead. Allie and I are going to look at some more of the artwork. We will catch up with you in a bit," said Natalie before kissing Josh. Allie kissed Zach and gulped as she watched her mate make his way toward Senna and Kachiri.

"Let's go for a walk," suggested Natalie and Allie whined.

"I've walked enough. I'm good," said Allie, but Natalie grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the ballroom.

"Stop trying to make this difficult. The more you drag your feet, the longer this will take. Besides, we are partners in crime, start acting like it," whispered Natalie as they headed out of the wing.

"Nope, not your partner in crime, nothing of the sort," said Allie and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"It is a figure of speech."

"Not when you are dealing with an actual criminal," whispered Allie. They raced toward the closed off wing, which was darker than the rest of the pristinely kept castle. It was dimly lit by the moonlight shining through the floor to ceiling walls, the artwork was much older and they could tell the wing was not tended to on a regular basis by the amount of dust collecting in the halls. Natalie hid behind a corner that led to a long, dark hallway with a door at the end of it.

"That must be where it is kept. There is a camera above the door and a code that unlocks it. You're going to have to help me get in," whispered Natalie.

"How am I supposed to do that? I already told you everything I know about Gavin's security system. Even if we get in, that doesn't mean we will be in the clear. Gavin is all about backups to his backups."

"Yea, but if this wing of the castle is closed now, why would he need it to be under security, unless you are starting to realize I am right. The Volturi are using this wing for something."

"You don't know that."

"Then help me crack the code and we will be just fine," challenged Natalie.

"This is such a bad idea," whispered Allie and Natalie shushed her.

"Did you hear that," asked Natalie and Allie groaned.

"We are so dead," she whispered and Natalie covered her mouth. Allie's eyes widened as they began to disappear. She looked down at her body and all she saw was the wall behind her and the marble floors. They both held their breaths as the sounds of footsteps sped into their direction. Three guards walked past them, but paused and turned back.

"Something isn't right," said one of the guards and Allie shut her eyes tightly as she tried to wish them away. The guards began to survey the area and one headed toward the keypad.

"I'm running a quick check. Keying in now," said the guard to the other two. Natalie and Allie glanced over at the keypad as the guard punched in a code. The door unlocked and the guard darted into the room. He exited seconds later and gave a curt nod as he locked the door again. The moment the guards were out of sight, Allie and Natalie sighed in relief.

"I am going to kill you if we survive this," whispered Allie.

"Did you see what code they used," asked Natalie and Allie rolled her eyes.

"No, which is probably a sign that we shouldn't be here. Let's go." Suddenly, they heard footsteps heading their way again and Allie scooted closer to Natalie as she cloaked them again. Josh and Zach looked around curiously as they walked down the hallway.

"That's weird, they should be close, but why would they be down here," asked Josh.

"I don't know but I can sense Allie. I don't have a good feeling about this. What if something happened to them? Why would they go off on their own anyways? Something is off," said Zach.

"Maybe we should alert the others and…."

"No," said Natalie as she uncloaked her and Allie. Zach and Josh shrieked and jumped back as their mates appeared in front of them and shushed them loudly.

"You are going to get us caught," whispered Natalie.

"What is going on," asked Josh and Natalie shushed him.

"We are looking for something," she whispered.

"What could you possibly be looking for and why did you shush me? Oh God, she shushed me, which means she doesn't want anyone to know we are down here, which means she is up to something. Nat, please tell me you are not up to something," whined Josh.

"I am not up to something. I am trying to figure out what the Volturi are up to," she confessed and Zach frowned.

"That sounds like the epitome of being up to something. What are you even talking about? Allie, what have you gotten yourself into? You are supposed to be helping her fit in, not roaming the castle like you are trying to steal from it," scolded Zach.

"She thinks the Volturi are keeping notes on you in the same way Aro used to keep notes on her," confessed Allie.

"That's insane," said Josh.

"That's what I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't believe me," said Allie. Josh pulled Natalie toward him.

"You can't seriously think the Volturi are out to get us. Look how much they have done for us and how they forgave you after all you did," said Josh and Natalie glared at him.

"I didn't do anything worth forgiving and this is exactly why I didn't tell you. Whenever it comes to the Volturi, it is like you are brainwashed or something," she whispered harshly and he growled in frustration.

"No, it is like I understand who they are and you don't. Allie, I expect this from her, but you should know better," said Josh and Allie huffed.

"I tried to stop her," defended Allie.

"Oh yea, Al, you are doing a wonderful job with that. I thought being around you would be a good influence on her, not that she would have you playing hide and seek in the Volturi castle," argued Josh.

"Don't talk about me like I am not right here, Josh. I am a grown woman and I make my own choices. If you thought Allie being my friend would make her my babysitter then you are wrong. I don't need a handler or your approval," yelled Natalie and Zach shushed her.

"Enough, all of you. Let's get out of here already. I am surprised my Aunt Alice isn't already down here with everyone else ready to kick our butts," whispered Zach.

"That's because Natalie can still cloak herself," confessed Allie and Josh groaned.

"What? Why are you hiding from Alice? Are you trying to look guilty right now," asked Josh.

"I am trying to find out the truth about this place because it has you blinded by your loyalty to these people," said Natalie and Josh crossed his arms.

"The only one blinded right now is you. You are so blinded by your fear and paranoia that you can't even see how messed up this is. They invited us into their home and you are using the invitation to go back to your old ways."

"My old ways, what's that supposed to mean," challenged Natalie and Allie tried to step in between them.

"I don't think this is the best place for this argument and…." Josh interrupted Allie.

"It means that maybe you like sneaking around and using your power to try to get over on people. You blame Aro, but he is dead, Natalie. I am right here and yet you keep hiding from me and shutting yourself off. Now, you have Allie involved and it is not okay."

"I chose to go with her, Josh. She thinks there is something down here that proves…."

"Don't even bother, Allie. He doesn't care. He already has his mind made up about me and what I am all about. Are you sure you even want to be with me if this is how you act when I…."

"When you're breaking and entering into the fortress of the rulers of the vampire world, hmmmm let me think about it," exclaimed Josh and Zach pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, enough," hissed Zach and they each quieted down. "We can talk about this when we get out of here and back to the party. Let's just get out of here before we do anymore damage."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Natalie as the others turned to leave. Allie groaned.

"I told you she is stubborn," said Allie and Natalie crossed her arms.

"I am going to find out what Marcus and Didyme are hiding. I think they are hiding something from all of us."

"Based on what evidence," asked Josh.

"They knew about The Program. They had the files and notebooks that Aro kept. What makes you think they don't have more of Aro's things," she asked.

"Marcus told my grandpa that they shut down all things having to do with Aro. There is nothing to find," assured Zach.

"Then prove it, help us get in there. Let's look around and if we find nothing, I promise to drop this. If I do though, you three start taking me seriously. I am not some damaged goods for you to fix."

"Nat, that's not what…." Natalie interrupted Josh.

"That is exactly how you treat me, like I am breakable and anything I say is just because Aro screwed me up. I have instincts too, Josh, and yea, maybe I am screwed up because of The Program, but that doesn't make me wrong. It just sucks that you will talk about eternity with me, but won't actually trust me." Josh sighed and slipped his hands into hers.

"I do trust you. I love you, Nat, so if this is what you need in order to move on, then let's do it," said Josh, much to the surprise of Natalie, Allie, and Zach.

"I'm sorry, do what now," asked Zach and Josh smiled sheepishly at him.

"Between the three of you, I'm sure you can get us in and out before anyone notices," assured Josh and Zach shook his head.

"Nope, not doing this. We are not going to break into that room," whispered Zach.

"It is the only room in this wing with a keypad. Why do you think that is," challenged Natalie and Zach smirked.

"Because nosey people like you keep trying to see what's in there," he exclaimed and Allie wrapped her arms around him.

"Please, help us, help Nat, and then I promise to never put us in a situation like this again," said Allie, but Zach stepped away from her.

"Really because Natalie isn't the only one with a penchant for an adrenaline rush, when were you going to tell me about all of this?"

"I was going to tell you after I proved that she was wrong about the Volturi."

"Allie, how many times do we have to go over this? You don't get to pick and choose when you tell me the truth," said Zach.

"I know but….."

"No, you don't and that's problem, but since you two feel so strongly about this, then fine, let's get it over with," grumbled Zach as he looked around the corner at the locked door. Allie sighed and Natalie smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm with Z, let's get in, get out, and get back to the party," suggested Josh. Natalie nodded.

"I can cloak us and…."

"No need," said Zach as he used his power to tilt the camera in the opposite direction. He darted over to the door and forced the lock open with a crunch. He opened the door and they each looked around the spacious room. It was a library full of books and antiques. Zach shrugged as the dust settled around them.

"Looks pretty normal to me, just old," said Zach and Natalie gulped as she surveyed the room. A stack of books on a shelf beside the back window caught her eye and she raced over to them.

"This one is Aro's. He showed it to me," said Natalie as she perused the book. Allie grabbed an identical book beside it and her eyes widened as she read through it.

"Um, Zach, you may want to see this," said Allie and Zach took in a shaky breath as he read over it.

"E.C. can be bombarded and distracted, but not completely blocked. Talks of using their bonds against one another. A.C. can be overpowered if her visions are temporarily dismantled. What is this," asked Zach and Natalie sighed in relief.

"That is the proof I was looking for. They are not good people, Zach. They have plans in place to harm you," said Natalie, but Zach shook his head.

"No, this is from Aro. This isn't Marcus or Didyme," defended Zach.

"Then explain this one. It isn't just about Edward and Alice. This one includes you and the Denali coven as well. Aro didn't even know about your powers," said Josh as he pointed to the page he was on. The screeching sound of an alarm made them jump as they looked around the room. They tried to run out, but the door slammed shut, trapping them in.

"We must have tripped something," said Natalie as she crouched down defensively.

"Oh, this is bad. This is very bad," said Zach as the ceiling opened up and a massive weapon descended. A stealth jet appeared outside the window and a red laser beamed into the room. The door opened and several cloaked guards entered, along with Alexander, Lena, and Gavin.

"Zach," questioned Alexander.

"I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes," added Lena.

"You know, you four are really insulting my intelligence. You really think I would only have one camera? It was a decoy by the way and you actually tripped the alarm the moment Zach crushed the keypad. What are you doing here," asked Gavin as he turned off the alarm. Marcus and Didyme darted into the room and Zach gulped.

"Definitely bad," grumbled Zach. Marcus waved his guards off and clapped Gavin on the back.

"Stand down and call it in. Tell the others it was a false alarm," instructed Marcus and Gavin glanced suspiciously at Zach and Allie before nodding and exiting the room. The stealth jet disappeared again as Gavin gave the code to stand down. Suddenly, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were in the room.

"What is going on," asked Carlisle and Marcus glanced over at Zach before shrugging.

"I was just about to ask our guests the same thing. This wing is closed. This room was locked, so care to explain to me what hankering for a read you had that was so powerful it made you break in," asked Marcus and Zach looked over at Natalie as she placed the books behind her back.

"Answer him, young man," declared Rosalie and Zach took in a deep breath as he looked at Allie, Natalie, and Josh, who were all pleading for him to not say something. He was quiet and Emmett nudged Edward.

"What's going on," asked Emmett and Edward frowned as he sifted through their thoughts.

"They are all repeating sonnets, which means they are definitely up to something. Somehow, Natalie managed to block Alice as well," informed Edward and Alice glared at Natalie.

"I knew you were up to something and now you are starting to try my patience. After all I have done for you, this is how you repay us and our friends," asked Alice and Natalie glared back at her.

"If you knew what your so-called friends have been up to, you would be thanking me," said Natalie.

"For what part, breaking in here, hiding within my visions, or getting the three of them in trouble," challenged Alice. Jacob, Leah, Seth, Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel ran into the room.

"The castle was just on lockdown. What happened," asked Seth and Leah arched an eyebrow at Josh and Natalie.

"Uh oh, what have you gotten yourselves into now," asked Leah. Marcus cleared his throat as he approached Carlisle.

"It seems some members of your family decided to intrude and have something of mine. I would like the books back," said Marcus and Carlisle nodded.

"Of course, Marcus, Zach, give him back whatever you four were looking at," instructed Carlisle. Allie slipped her hand into Zach's and shook her head as their eyes met. He slowly nodded and kissed her cheek as they silently communicated.

"We can't do that, grandpa," declared Zach and everyone looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me," asked Marcus and Zach gulped.

"We can't give you back the books because you shouldn't have them in the first place," announced Zach and Marcus chuckled as Alexander and Lena glanced at each other.

"You're refusing to give me back my property, is that correct," asked Marcus and Zach slowly nodded.

"Refusing is such a harsh word. I was thinking more like holding onto it until we get some answers," said Zach. Marcus walked over to Zach and stood toe to toe with him. Zach was taller in stature, but Marcus was still intimidating as he stared him down.

"Those books do not belong to you. Put them back and all is forgiven," warned Marcus. Rosalie frowned as Zach took a step closer to Marcus.

"I will put them back when you explain why you have them in the first place," stated Zach and Marcus chuckled.

"You come in to my castle as a guest and now make demands for my property," questioned Marcus. The guards started whispering to one another, which Marcus noticed as Zach spoke.

"I mean no disrespect, but I need to know why you have these notes on us and the Denali coven," asked Zach. The Denalis darted into the room and Garrett frowned.

"We were just going to eavesdrop until we heard our names. What exactly do you mean by notes on us," asked Garrett. Zach grabbed one of the books and showed his parents and grandparents.

"Natalie said we would find these notes on all of us. They talk about our powers, how they work, and how they can be stopped. I defended Marcus and Didyme, but I cannot defend this. They have entire books on us as if we are a threat," explained Zach and Rosalie cursed under her breath when she saw the book. Edward read Marcus's mind and the man glanced at Joaquin as he entered the room.

"Leave us, Joaquin take the rest of the guards with you. Didyme, Alexander, Lena, and I need to speak with our guests alone," instructed Marcus and Joaquin bowed before exiting with the other guards. Alexander closed the door and gave a curt nod to Marcus as he pushed a button on the wall. A low buzzing filled the room and Edward frowned in confusion.

"Why does the room need to be soundproof and impenetrable," asked Edward and Marcus smirked.

"Because this is not something I wanted to bring up, especially not in hearing distance of other vampires, but it seems Zachary and his friends leave me no choice. He is right. I did keep Aro's notes and made a few of my own," admitted Marcus.

"I don't understand. You said you were closing down the wing," said Carlisle.

"I did close it down, to outsiders," informed Marcus. Edward read the minds of everyone in the room and frowned even more.

"Something you failed to tell Alexander, Lena, and your mate," informed Edward. Alexander crossed his arms.

"He does not owe me or my mate an explanation, just like he does not owe you one," said Alexander and Garrett gritted his teeth.

"The hell he doesn't, I was under the impression we were all friends here, but it seems this is just a recon mission to dig up more dirt on us," said Garrett and Lena rolled his eyes.

"Really, you believe we invited you to a holiday festival to spy on you," laughed Lena and Keegan nodded.

"Are there notes about me in there," asked Keegan and Natalie handed him the book.

"Easily overwhelmed and distracted, what is this? Some type of playbook," yelled Keegan and Jasper protectively stood beside his mate as he eyed Marcus.

"It is a blueprint against us that could be used in war, to stop our powers," accused Jasper.

"This is all a big misunderstanding that I can explain if you would just put back the books. I am trying to keep everyone safe," assured Marcus, but Garrett shook his head.

"Is tyranny your idea of safety? Spying on your friends and the people that have fought alongside you for years, is this what the rulers of our world call safety," asked Garrett.

"Garrett," warned Kate as he took a step closer to Marcus. Alexander and Lena were immediately at his side.

"Stand down," warned Alexander as Garrett glared at Marcus.

"I bow down to no king," reminded Garrett and Marcus crossed his arms.

"I do not remember asking you to," reminded Marcus. Didyme stepped in between the two men and sent a wave of euphoria through everyone. They each relaxed for a moment, but tensed back up as Zach showed a book to Marcus.

"Why do you have these," asked Zach and Marcus smirked as he shook his head in amusement.

"I do not owe you an explanation or have to answer to you for my choices, Zachary, but since I still view us as friends, I shall entertain this notion that you somehow believe you are owed something from me," declared Marcus as he looked around the room. Marcus held out his hand and Zach glanced over at his mother. She nodded and he begrudgingly gave the book to Marcus, who turned to a page and began reading.

"Burns out of control and is a danger to us all, that is the testimony of a vampire from Tacoma about Keegan. If not monitored, could use her powers to influence and manipulate the power systems of the world. That was said by a nomad passing through Brazil about Alice. The most powerful and therefore, dangerous vampire to ever walk this earth, that is how you were described Zachary and it wasn't until this moment that I wandered about this next observation. Spoiled, impulsive, and used to getting his way, I suppose as you stand here in my castle and demand things of me, I can see how others in our world would notice that and how they could see it as a threat. You have no clue how many in our world see you as a danger and how many times I have had to quell the fears. You do a lot of good in this world, but your powers and abilities make you easy targets. Coming in here and demanding that I explain myself to you does not quell those fears either," argued Marcus and Alice frowned in confusion.

"But I would see something if…."

"Not if she is blocking you, just like Aro trained her to do," revealed Marcus and Alice gasped as Natalie looked down.

"Did you know about this, all of you," asked Alice and Zach shook his head.

"We just found out, Aunt Alice," assured Zach.

"Alice, we were just trying to help Natalie through this without it causing such a big issue," explained Allie and Alice scoffed.

"Well, as long as you four have it all under control, I guess the rest of us should just be happy to be along for the ride. Since Natalie continues to hide from my visions, I guess there is no use for me to be here. I am going to enjoy the party that you four tried to ruin. Come on, Jasper," said Alice as she darted from the room and Jasper sighed.

"Not okay, nephew," said Jasper to Zach before going after his mate. Natalie growled in frustration.

"This isn't about Alice. It is about the Volturi seeing us as a threat and wanting to control us," shouted Natalie and Marcus laughed.

"You think I am the threat to them? I am trying to figure out if you are this masterful or this naïve," said Marcus as Natalie glowered at him. Josh pulled Natalie back from Marcus.

"Okay, let's all just calm down," suggested Josh.

"No, by all means, since you four are here to demand answers, let's get some answers. Tell me, Natalie, do you really not know what Aro made you to be or are you just afraid you know the answer too well," challenged Marcus and Natalie gulped. Didyme grabbed her mate's hands.

"Marcus, that is enough," tried Didyme, but Marcus shook his head.

"No, they want the truth, so let's give it to them. I have vampires all over the world concerned about this family and their powers, the way they meddle, the way rules don't apply to them, and I was fine with that until she joined the family. I thought Josh imprinting on you would make a difference, but it does not change that you are a weapon meant to bring fear and terror down onto this world. He knew it. Deep down you know it and maybe it is time I started treating you like the threat he promised you would be," declared Marcus and Didyme pulled him away as a low growl rumbled in Josh's chest. Natalie dropped the book and darted from the room.

"Natalie," called Josh, but Natalie did not return.

"Seriously, Marcus," yelled Josh and Alexander stopped him before he could run out the door to go after her.

"Get out of my way," growled Josh and Alexander gave him a look.

"You need to hear this. While I was not in on this particular move, I do know about Natalie," advised Alexander and Leah pulled her son to her as Jacob spoke up.

"Okay, can someone actually give us some straight answers? Why is Natalie upset? Why do you have a book with information about us," asked Jacob. Marcus briefly whispered to Didyme and he looked down as she pointed a finger to his chest.

"Make this right," warned Didyme and he slowly nodded.

"My beloved is right. I have let my anger cloud my judgment. I apologize, my friends. The truth is that tension has been rising for quite some time in the vampire world. It is no secret that your family gets preferential treatment. Some vampires are beginning to notice and wonder about the strength of the Volturi. You keep adding powers to your family, powers that are concerning to many, and many believe you are now above the law," admitted Marcus.

"That's ridiculous. Sure, we are friends, but my family has done nothing wrong," defended Carlisle.

"I allowed you to handle the confrontation between Tesla and the mates she angered even though the Volturi would usually do nothing of the sort. I have allowed you to share the secrets of this world with humans, like Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Allison."

"That is not completely true. The Quileute legends played a role in most of those cases. Renee is the only one that it did not, but it was an extenuating circumstance."

"What about allowing you and Merek to experiment with the serum? I don't even know where Merek is. I would never allow another vampire to experiment with the process in such a way and then just disappear without many answers."

"And you agreed with our decisions, so what is the issue here," questioned Carlisle.

"The issue is fear and the power it holds over rational beings. I need to know what that fear is doing, so I have my guards report back to me of any concerns. I keep them in those books."

"Why, it isn't like you can't just memorize them," said Carlisle.

"They are not just for me. I have a target on my back and in case something somehow happens to me, there are several failsafe options available. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I wanted to handle this on my own." Carlisle clapped him on the back.

"I suppose I understand that. You have always given us space and time to handle things in our own way. We should give you the same courtesy. I apologize for questioning your intentions, my friend. I know you would never bring us harm," assured Carlisle. Marcus walked over to Zach.

"Your friend means well, but she has led you astray. Do not let her paranoia be the beginning of yours, Zachary. She was trained to hate us. She may hate Aro now, but that hate for us still lingers."

"Us," asked Zach and Marcus glanced over at Edward, who nodded.

"You're right. She was hiding parts of her past from us, which was easy because no one wanted to pry out of fear of scaring her away from Josh. Natalie was trained by the best at deception. She didn't know it at the time, but Aro was training her to be a defense system against us," informed Edward.

"No, that's impossible. Natalie isn't evil," said Josh. Marcus shook his head.

"That doesn't make her evil, Josh. Aro made it his mission to corrupt everything around him, but somehow goodness won out. You are the goodness she needs. I believe that is why you imprinted on her, even though the wolfy gene, as Zachary calls it, is extremely confusing to me. You should go check on her," suggested Marcus and Josh slowly nodded as he walked out of the room. Garrett eyed Marcus suspiciously.

"I still don't like that you have notes on us," said Garrett and Marcus chuckled.

"I don't know what insults me more, your little faith in me or your assumption that I would need notes. Garrett, we are the most powerful rulers of the vampire world. We have endless resources and guards. There is a laser that can come down from that ceiling and obliterate anything in its path. I have three stealth jets monitoring our movements as we speak. Out of all the things at play, are you really concerned that I may have notes of grievances against you," questioned Marcus with an amused smile and Garrett thought for a moment as he looked up at the ceiling and then out the window where he knew a stealth jet was lurking. Garrett cleared his throat.

"In the future, I would just like to know if I am on some list or someone has a complaint about me," said Garrett and Marcus winked at him.

"Noted," said Marcus. Zach and Allie put the books back in their place on the shelf and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry for causing so much of a commotion, Marcus. We were just trying to be good friends to Natalie," said Zach, but Allie shook her head.

"Don't listen to him. This is my fault. I wanted to help Natalie get over this and I just made it worse. This is on me," said Allie and Marcus smiled at her.

"You meant well and while I am sure Gavin is not happy with you trying to take down his system, all is forgiven," assured Marcus. Esme sighed in relief and gave her grandson a look.

"We apologize for Zachary's behavior and the behavior of his friends and mate," said Esme and Didyme giggled.

"I told you I was amazed by your ability to have so many kids around. They are a handful," teased Didyme and Esme giggled as they returned to the party together along with most of the others. Zach sighed in relief and let out a nervous chuckle as Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle walked over to him.

"Wow that was a close one. Glad no one got hurt, everyone is still in the holiday spirit….and not in the mood to punish me in any way," tried Zach with his signature dimpled grin, but Rosalie shook her head.

"What was going through your head," she asked and he sighed.

"I didn't know what was going on until I got down here and by that time, Allie and Natalie were already determined. Plus, Josh wanted to appease his imprint."

"So you did all of this out of loyalty and friendship," asked Carlisle and Zach nodded.

"Of course, grandpa, you know I wouldn't do something like this without a good reason."

"And what about my loyalty, my friendship, and my reasons, Zach? Did you ever stop to think about them? About how you are disrespecting my friends by breaking into the home they invited us into? Did you think about the consequences of challenging the Volturi," asked Carlisle and Zach gulped.

"Yes….well no….but…"

"Baby boy, you could have gotten someone killed tonight and are lucky the Volturi aren't the same Volturi that Natalie believes they are. That Volturi doesn't give second chances," scolded Rosalie and Emmett shook his head at his son.

"I'm not going to give you a lecture. You are a married man now and old enough to know right from wrong, but you're smarter than this. Start acting like it," warned Emmett before departing with Rosalie and Carlisle. Allie cupped Zach's cheek but he turned away from her.

"You know, I get that you wanted to help Natalie. Really, I do, but what I don't get is why it didn't cross your mind to tell me."

"Because Natalie didn't want me to tell you and even though I knew it was wrong, I kept her secret. I was trying to be a good friend, just like you would be to Josh."

"You and I are mates, Allie. We are forever and I hate that you feel the need to lie or withhold information. You can't keep doing this. I put my neck out there for you, Josh, and Natalie, and it could have been avoided if you were willing to give me the same benefit of the doubt that I would give you. Talk to me before you put yourself in danger."

"I know you are right. I am sorry and it won't happen again," she said as she hugged him, but he stepped away from her.

"Yea, I've heard that before," he grumbled before darting from the room and she groaned knowing she was on her mate's bad side once again.

Josh watched his mother pace back and forth as she and Jacob stood by the doorway of the suite Josh and Natalie were staying in while at the castle. Natalie continued to stuff clothes into her bag as Leah rambled on.

"The stupidest thing I have ever heard of doing, how does this even make sense to you, Natalie? Your smart idea was that since you thought the Volturi were actually killers that were out to destroy all of us, you would go roaming around the castle and look for evidence to prove it while also putting my son in danger," yelled Leah and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a lecture. I am getting out of here and don't need your permission to do that," said Natalie and Leah glared at her as she marched over to her.

"You may not need my permission, but I am still his mother and I will be damned before I let you get him hurt," warned Leah. Jacob grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"Okay, we are all a bit on edge, so how about we go enjoy the party and talk about this later," suggested Jacob. Leah gave a curt nod and stormed out as Jacob sighed in relief.

"Try not to set off any more alarms tonight, okay," pleaded Jacob and Josh nodded. Jacob exited the room and Natalie smirked.

"Thanks for sticking up for me against your mom. I guess I don't have to ask if you are a mama's boy like Zach," she grumbled and Josh threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Are you serious right now? You cause all this drama and you want to be mad at me for it," he yelled and she glared at him.

"I was right about Marcus!"

"You were wrong to even put Allie in that situation or me or Zach! Look, I know Aro screwed you up but that doesn't mean you just go around ruining any good thing that comes your way now!"

"It isn't that simple for me, Josh! I can't just agree to marry you and have Esme and Alice build us a cottage on the island, and live happily ever after. I wasn't programmed that way!" He was quiet for a moment as she changed out of her dress and put on some jeans and a shirt.

"Wait, how did marriage get involved in all of this? Why would you bring that up?"

"I saw the ring, okay? I know that you plan on asking me," she said as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"Yea, Nat, eventually I would have asked you, but why in the world are you going through my stuff anyways?"

"It is a nervous habit when I feel out of control, I like to know where everything is and how it is lined up and then I focus on it and map it out in my mind. I was mapping out the closet and then the bed and then the drawer and I saw it," she confessed and he slowly nodded as he untied his tie.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being scared or nervous anymore because I don't plan on asking you anytime soon and honestly, Nat, if this is what you are going to do, sneak and conspire and snoop, you won't have to worry about me asking you ever," he informed before storming out. She angrily grabbed her bag and darted from the castle as soon as she could. Josh knocked on the door to Zach and Allie's room and Zach smirked when he answered. Josh entered and plopped down on the bed.

"No Allie, which means you two fought just like Nat and I did." Zach nodded and closed the door before sitting down beside his friend in silence.

"Well, are you at least talking to me," asked Josh and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, J," he grumbled and Josh sighed in relief.

"Good, that's at least one relationship I don't have to mend. This party sucks."

"Yea, tell me about it. My parents are pissed. It is more than that though. I can deal with them being angry at me, but having my grandpa be upset and them being….I don't know."

"Disappointed," asked Josh and Zach nodded.

"Yea, I think being disappointed is way worse," admitted Zach before sitting in silence again and trying to process the mess they got themselves into.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natalie took in a deep breath as she allowed the high speeds and wind blowing past her to take over her senses. She had no clue where she was running, but as she crossed into France, she felt a sense of relief being out of Italy. Suddenly, Alice, Connell, Jasper, Bella, and Edward appeared ahead.

"I'm not going back, so just forget it," she yelled as she sped past them. She was caught off guard when Alice stuck her foot out to trip her, which sent Natalie barreling into the ground. She hissed in pain and held her ankle as it began to heal back into place.

"Alice," shrieked Bella and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh for the love of….Wee one, what are you doing? If she weren't able to heal so fast, her leg would be banjaxed! You are a real chancer. I tell you. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were fluthered," rambled Connell.

"Darlin', I know you are upset but…." Alice interrupted Jasper.

"Upset? You think I am upset," yelled Alice and Jasper smiled lovingly at his mate.

"I sense that you are a bit miffed," he teased and she rolled her eyes as Natalie threw her bag down and made it to her feet.

"Are you out of your damn mind," roared Natalie and Alice smirked at her.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing. You lied and manipulated me. Me, of all people, and now you are trying to run from Josh yet again like that is some original idea of yours."

"I am blowing off steam! Besides, I don't have to answer to you!"

"First off, that whole statement was lie. One, you are running away and not just blowing off steam and two, you do have to answer to me. I am Alice, are you new," shrieked Alice and Bella hid behind her laugh.

"She actually is new, so….." Alice cut off Bella.

"Not even the point! The point is that Josh loves you and you love him and you actually do deserve to be loved even though you are painstakingly paranoid and have horrible fashion sense!"

"Seriously, you are going to insult my…."

"I am not done with you, young lady. You are going to grab your bag, have Connell take you back to the island where you can mope, but I promise you, Natalie Daveed, if you ever use my visions against me again, I will do more than just break that already healing ankle of yours," threatened Alice and Natalie glanced over at Edward.

"She is serious, isn't she," asked Natalie and Edward winced as he nodded.

"She's irrational on a regular basis, but she has a point. You don't get to manipulate us or Josh, Allie, or our nephew even if you think you are doing it for noble reasons."

"Alice does it all the time," yelled Natalie and Alice clicked her tongue as she lunged for Natalie. Jasper grabbed her just in time and Connell placed his face into his hands.

"I cannot be a witness to murder! I have already gotten into enough trouble with the Volturi this year," shouted Connell and Bella groaned.

"My dad is right. We should have skipped the party and stayed with him a bit longer. This family doesn't know how to stay out of trouble," whined Bella as Jasper sent waves of calm over the group. Alice marched over to Natalie, planted her hands on her hips, looked her over and then surprised Natalie by hugging her. Natalie kept her hands away from her body as she tried to figure out what to do.

"I can't keep up with the mood swings. Do I hug her or not," asked Natalie and Jasper chuckled.

"Hug her or she will never let go," warned Jasper. Natalie immediately hugged Alice back and Alice huffed.

"For the record, when I meddle, I do so to help my family, not put them in danger. However, I understand that my meddling is a bit alarming to you and I need to treat you like a family member that needs to feel independent in order to have a sense of belonging. I don't get it, but whatever. I will make a deal with you. I will not meddle in the same way I do the others if you promise to never use your powers to manipulate my visions again," offered Alice. Natalie nodded and shook her hand.

"Deal and I am sorry. I know how powerless it can feel when someone has the jump on your powers. I am just used to being on my own and I let things get out of hand."

"Wait, can we all get that deal," questioned Connell and Alice scoffed.

"Oh whatever, you need me. Alright, chop, chop, Connell, I need you to take us back to the party and then take Natalie and Josh back to the island."

"Wait, I don't want to go…." Natalie began, but Connell cut her off.

"Whatever you say, wee one, let's crack on then," said Connell and before Natalie could protest, she was back on the island. She gritted her teeth in frustration and Josh yelped as he appeared in front of her.

"Seriously, Connell, ask before you do that," shrieked Josh as he grabbed his chest. Connell waved him off.

"I did ask. I asked Alice, obviously," said Connell before disappearing and Josh shook his head in disbelief.

"Why are we back on the island? I know you hate Volterra but I am dressed to party and planned on doing just that," grumbled Josh and Natalie sighed as she slipped her hand into his. He frowned in confusion.

"I thought we were fighting. Are we done fighting," he questioned and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know it has been a really long day. I just got my butt kicked by Alice and all I really want is to have some peace and quiet."

"What happened between you and Alice? Oh no, what did she do? What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I could really use that peace and quiet and if I am being honest with myself, the only place I find peace is when I am with you," she confessed and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Yes, so I guess in that way, even when she is being a dictator, Alice does meddle in good ways sometimes. Just don't let her know I said that," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Tell me what you need right now, Nat. I want to understand you and be there for you but tonight was crazy. I still don't know how to feel about everything."

"I know, so how about we just be here together, actually alone for a bit, and forget about everything else," she suggested and he hugged her.

"I can do that," he agreed and she sighed in relief as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

The party continued on as if nothing happened and the guests were more than happy to dance and mingle to celebrate the holidays in the lavish castle. Allie watched in the distance as Zach spoke with Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. She wanted to join her mate, but knew he was still upset with her. She noticed Gavin enter the ballroom with his mate and she hesitantly made her way over to them.

"Bianca, Gavin, hey," said Allie. Bianca smiled warmly at her, but Gavin looked away.

"We would have been in attendance earlier but someone caused a security breach and I just had to reboot the entire system, again," informed Gavin and Bianca nudged him.

"Be nice," she warned, but Allie shook her head.

"No, he is right. I don't deserve your friendship at the moment. I just wanted to say that I am sorry and it was nothing personal. I was just trying to help Natalie," said Allie before walking away. Bianca gave Gavin a look and he whined, but pulled Allie back over to them.

"Wait, you do have my friendship, Allie. I mean you and Zach are two of the coolest people I know. I just don't understand how you could ever think I would help someone hurt you. Even if Marcus and Didyme were up to no good, which they are not, I would never let something happen to you and I wouldn't let my security system and awesome hacking skills be used against you."

"I know you wouldn't and if I had been thinking about anything but helping Natalie, I would have stopped before we even entered the castle. I really am sorry," said Allie. Gavin and Bianca smiled as Zach walked over to them.

"We both are," said Zach and Gavin winked at him.

"You two sure do know how to keep me on my toes, that's for sure. Life has been much cooler since you entered it though," chuckled Gavin before walking away with Bianca. Allie slipped her hand into Zach's and gave him a pleading look.

"I know you are still upset with me and that I royally screwed up, but will you please dance with your wife? I don't want to fight, Zach," Allie whispered into his ear and he nodded as he led her to the dance floor.

Rosalie and Emmett were surprised when Marcus and Didyme approached them while they were dancing. Rosalie eyed Marcus curiously and he chuckled.

"I come in peace, fear not, Rosalie. I just wanted to apologize," he assured and Rosalie frowned in confusion.

"We are the ones that owe you an apology for what Zach did," said Rosalie.

"We are sorry for the trouble he caused," said Emmett and Didyme waved them off.

"Think nothing of it, he was trying to protect his friends and family," assured Didyme.

"I would like to apologize for losing my temper. I was offended by the accusations but understand how it looked. I want you to know that I cherish our friendship and hope all will be forgiven," said Marcus and Rosalie slowly nodded.

"I have two questions. One, do you see us or our son as a threat," questioned Rosalie.

"No, on the contrary, because while Aro had something to hide, I do not. I see you as friends that come in quite handy when the vampire world needs them to. What is your second question?"

"Who said my baby boy was spoiled, impulsive, and used to getting his way? We are just asking for a friend," asked Rosalie and Marcus laughed.

"Someone that is no longer a threat to you, I have not been able to find them and the last person I saw them with was your family, but he looked to be in high spirits at the time."

"Merek said that about Zach," asked Emmett and Didyme nodded.

"It was when he first called the summit, but we all know he had ulterior motives and seemed to be quite fond of Zach when it was all said and done," informed Didyme.

"What exactly happened to Merek anyways," wondered Marcus. Rosalie and Emmett glanced at each other.

"Who knows, but he did part from us at peace with whatever decisions he would make moving forward," replied Rosalie cryptically and Marcus smiled slyly at her.

"Then I suppose we can leave it at that. If you will excuse us, we must now go appease some of your other family members," said Marcus and Rosalie giggled as she heard Garrett, Eleazar, Alexander, Lena, and Keegan in a heated exchange.

"This is the old Volturi guard speaking right now," accused Garrett and Keegan nodded in agreement.

"I cannot believe you agree with these tactics," added Keegan and Eleazar rolled his eyes.

"Tactics, you think these are tactics? You haven't seen tactics," assured Eleazar and Alexander bowed his head.

"I assure you that we are just carrying out our duties as the Volturi and keeping the vampire world at bay," said Alexander and Garrett smirked.

"By spying on us," challenged Garrett.

"No one is spying on us. Did you really think the amount of powers concentrated into one massive coven wouldn't get noticed," whispered Eleazar. Keegan and Garrett glanced at each other.

"Spoken like a Volturi guard," said Keegan and Garrett in unison, much to the chagrin of Eleazar.

"We would never put you in harm's way," vowed Lena, but Keegan and Garrett smirked.

"Volturi guard," they said again and she giggled. Marcus and Didyme each gave them a bow before Marcus spoke up.

"Since it seems our good faith is not enough, then how about a different approach," suggested Marcus. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Seth, Kaya, Renesmee, Nahuel, Kate, Tanya, Benjamin, Zafrina, and Carmen all joined the conversation and Didyme giggled.

"It looks like we got your attention," teased Didyme and Jasper nodded.

"While I am all for the good faith notion that Carlisle adheres to, it can be a bit naïve at times," informed Jasper and Marcus nodded.

"You are a man of strategy, so it makes sense that a part of you is on edge about the resources and knowledge we have of your family when you feel you do not have as much knowledge about the Volturi," said Marcus.

"The Volturi is always growing. It is meant to evolve and adapt over time. I understand why we cannot know everything about every guard," said Eleazar.

"Yes, so how about instead of good faith or an annual report logging our progress…."

"I actually like that option," said Garrett and Marcus chuckled.

"How about Nash equilibrium instead," recommended Marcus and Kate nodded as a sly smile crept onto her lips.

"No player has anything to gain by changing only their own strategy, I think that works for our situation," agreed Kate, but Benjamin frowned in confusion.

"Forgive me for not being up on all the strategy lingo, but what is Nash equilibrium," asked Benjamin and Eleazar chuckled.

"In a battle, if each side has chosen a strategy and no one can benefit by changing strategies while the opposition keeps theirs unchanged, then the current set of strategy choices and the consequences create Nash equilibrium. Even if someday each side hated each other and wanted to cause harm, both knows the other well enough to know that making a move only causes a threat to their own safety in the long run," explained Eleazar.

"So it is mutually assured destruction," said Garrett and Lena winked at him.

"Precisely, neither side has anything to gain from harming the other, it would not be in our best interest to try, and on top of all that, you have that pesky you saved our lives and we are forever in your debt, plus us being comrades stuff," informed Lena.

"I think that works," said Garrett and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Well good, as long as Garrett thinks it works, all is not lost," she teased and he kissed his mate.

The rest of the party went on without a hitch and Marcus and Didyme waved goodbye to their guests as they departed as dawn peered over the horizon. As soon as the Cullens and Denalis were gone, Marcus followed his mate to their quarters and sighed when he noticed her usually euphoric aura was dimmed.

"You are upset with me," he stated rather than asked and she gave a curt nod as she took off her favorite necklace.

"Why didn't you tell me about the books and that you were still using that wing?"

"I don't use it, I just…."

"Marcus, do not use technicalities with me. You know what that wing represents and all of the evil that has been done in that wing of the castle. It should be buried, but since that would mean destroying part of the castle in the process, it should be closed and remain that way. You should have told me."

"I understand your frustration…."

"No, you don't because if you did you wouldn't have told Gavin to put a security system down there. You wouldn't have books from Aro and you wouldn't be following in his footsteps."

"Whoa, I am nothing like Aro and I promise you that I never will be. I vow it with my existence, Didyme," he promised as he pulled her in for a hug.

"He was a monster. I will not allow you to become one. You are a good man and I love you."

"I love you too and fear not. The wing is not being used for anything of the sort."

"But you are using it," she questioned and he nodded.

"I spoke with Alexander and Lena. Some of the guards were irked by what they believe is disrespect shown by the Cullens, especially Zach."

"I could sense it as well. The ones that do not know Zach see him in the same way Aro saw poor Natalie."

"A weapon to be used, not a being just trying to exist," agreed Marcus.

"Then what shall we do, my beloved? Zach is but a child. He means none of us harm and we cannot very well allow a threat to come his way. It is our job to protect him even if he can protect himself."

"Then trust me when I say that I am handling it. I am simply keeping things quiet," he assured. She kissed him tenderly and stroked his hair.

"I do trust you. I just want to be in the know as well."

"Of course," he promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days, the clouds smattered the sky and the wind brought even cooler temperatures. A powdering of snow swept over the region over the next days and Alice was elated by how festive the snow made her party decorations appear. Much of the family decided to go shopping on the mainland in British Columbia mainly to get out of dodge. Alice was on a mission to make her party the best holiday party of the year and made it clear that no one was to ruin that for her. Carlisle was in his study reading when Tanya entered. He smiled warmly at her and put down his book.

"I thought you went to the mainland to shop with the others," he asked as she looked around at the books in his collection.

"Ben and I wanted to have some peace and quiet before the festivities began. Besides, I wanted to check on you."

"Check on me?"

"How do you do it, Carlisle? You have such a big family with so many strong personalities and now you have teenagers running around. Dealing with Garrett is hard enough. I do not envy you for dealing with teenagers," she confessed and he laughed.

"Well, for the most part I get to be the doting grandparent. It is very rare that I have to be more than that. When I do, it is not fun, but necessary."

"Is that why you haven't spoken with Zach since the party," she asked as she sat down.

"We have both been busy. I am sure he is with his mate as we speak."

"Yes, but he values your opinion of him. It hurt his feelings that you were disappointed."

"Are you here to check on me or stand up for Zach," he asked with an amused smile.

"I just see how much he looks up to you and he mentioned that you weren't happy with him at the moment. It must be hard, having all that power and yet still learning how to grow in this existence. I made plenty of mistakes when I first became a vampire and I was actually an adult at the time."

"Do those mistakes involve breaking into the Volturi castle?"

"No, mine were a bit more R-rated, X-Rated on a good day," she teased.

"So you think I have been too hard on him?"

"I think he is an amazing young man with amazing powers but no amount of power will equal how much he looks up to you."

"I will be sure to speak with him before the party begins tonight."

"Good, I still don't want teenagers in my coven though," she informed and he chuckled as she walked out.

Josh smiled when he saw Charlie and Sue enter the main house on the island. He jogged over to them and gave them a hug before taking their luggage.

"There's one of them now, are you at the top of the Volturi's Most Wanted list yet? Your girlfriend was already up there, right," teased Charlie and Josh rolled his eyes.

"You two heard about that, huh?"

"Renesmee and Bella give us all the updates. I also spoke with your mother about it. She doesn't seem too happy with Natalie at the moment," informed Sue.

"Yea, I know the feeling."

"How is Natalie," asked Sue and Josh shrugged.

"We haven't really talked about it. She went for a hunt last night. I just don't know what to do. I feel like we are in limbo or something. I get why she did what she did, but it feels like every time we move in the right direction, she does something to take us steps back," explained Josh as they entered the living room and sat down.

"I am sure my daughter is going to be upset with me for saying this, but you have to be patient with Natalie. She has gone through a lot and even if you want to be there for her, that doesn't mean everything she has been through will just go away," informed Sue and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"When your grandmother and I first got together…."

"Ew, I don't want to hear about that, but thank you," said Josh as he covered his ears. Charlie pulled his hands down.

"We were both hurting in different ways. She was mourning the loss of your Grandpa Harry and I still hadn't recovered from Renee. We worked because we understood how much time and space each other needed. Natalie needs time and space too. Trust me, this world, the island, and the lavish things you get to do can be overwhelming. It will take her time to get used to it," said Charlie.

"What if she never gets over it? What if she doesn't want to live in a cottage on the island or to marry me? Then what," asked Josh and Sue cupped his cheek.

"Sweetheart, she loves you. She is here because she loves you, but you have to give her time to find her way. You just met her this year. A bit of patience will do you a world of good," giggled Sue and Josh groaned.

"But I want it all now," he whined and Charlie winked at him.

"Kid, you practically live on an island, jet across the world whenever you want, and also happen to be faster and stronger than most humans can even fathom. I think you have it all," teased Charlie. Sue slipped her hand into Charlie's.

"One of the reasons I fell in love with Charlie is because he was what I needed when I needed it. He was there for me and never pressured me. I knew he was the only man that could give me what I needed," said Sue as she gazed lovingly into Charlie's eyes.

"Ew," said Josh as he scrunched up his nose and hopped up. Sue and Charlie laughed as he ran out of the room. He skidded to a halt when he saw Carlisle coming down the stairs and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hi," said Josh and Carlisle clapped him on the back.

"Josh, one of the people I was looking for. Have you seen Zach," asked Carlisle.

"He is helping Rose in the garage. I think it is his way of getting back on her good side."

"That and I wanted to make sure Seth didn't suddenly think he was mom's favorite," said Zach as he and Rosalie entered the house.

"Alice called and said you wanted to speak with us," stated Rosalie and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you when we were in Volterra," admitted Carlisle and Rosalie smirked.

"Is that what you call snapping," teased Rosalie and Zach chuckled.

"Yea, grandpa, that wasn't my finest moment and I deserved for you to be disappointed in me."

"But I want you to know that I am not disappointed in you. I understand why you did it, I just hope in the future you will think about the consequences for everyone involved and not just your friends. You are a wonderful grandson and I am proud of the choices you make for the most part. You are still growing up and are going to make mistakes, but I will always love you," said Carlisle as he hugged Zach.

"Thanks, grandpa. I love you too and I am sorry for putting you in a bad position," said Zach. Rosalie smiled at their exchange and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

"That was really sweet of you, but you do not owe him an apology. Zachary, if you ever do something like that again, your grandfather will be the least of your worries. Don't let that mate of yours or your friends get you into trouble," warned Rosalie and Zach gulped.

"Yes ma'am," nodded Zach.

"Hey, I resent that. I happen to usually be a responsible, respectable young woman," informed Allie as she and Natalie walked in. Rosalie smirked.

"Recently or…." teased Rosalie and Allie huffed.

"You know you love me," teased Allie.

"Do I," giggled Rosalie and Allie nodded as she hugged her.

"Yes," giggled Allie. Zach hugged them both and Carlisle's phone beeped. He glanced down at it and smiled.

"It seems some of our first guests have arrived a bit early. Marcus, Didyme, Alexander, and Lena are landing," he informed and they walked outside to greet them as the stealth jet landed on the front lawn. Marcus and Didyme hugged them each in greeting.

"We are sorry if we are too early, but we wanted to make sure we had time to give these gifts before the festivities got underway," informed Marcus. Alexander handed him a sheathed sword and he held it out to Natalie, much to everyone's surprise.

"I am not sure if you have a place to put it yet, but Didyme and I wanted you to have this," said Marcus.

"A sword," questioned Natalie.

"As Zach knows, I have a collection of antiques. This one is a favorite of mine because of the story behind it. It was told to me as a child quite a long time ago. There once was a great prince named Waldemar and he was gifted with this sword, Asger. Asger in Norse means spear of God and this sword was the root of Waldemar's power. The holder of the sword wields great power, so it is no surprise that Waldemar went on to be a great ruler. However paranoia was his downfall. His kingdom was so grand that he began to believe everyone around him wanted to take it away. One night, when his paranoia got the best of him, he accused his brother, the one person that has always been loyal to him, of conspiring against him. They fought drunkenly and he killed his brother with the sword. He was so beside himself with grief that he took this sword and shoved it into his own heart. This sword is a reminder of what tragedies can come when people with great power do not trust those around them. I am not your enemy, Natalie. I understand if your past will not allow us to be friends, but I never want us to be foes," explained Marcus. Natalie eyed him carefully.

"In your story, which one of us is the paranoid one," she asked.

"You," said Allie.

"Definitely you," said Zach.

"As your mate, I can't exactly say you, but I can imply that it was probably you," said Josh and Marcus chuckled.

"I think we both have allowed paranoia to get the best of us and with good reason. We both were betrayed by Aro, but he is gone. Now we must decide what we do moving forward," answered Marcus. Natalie smiled at him and took the sword before giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she said. Didyme beamed with happiness and Josh sighed in relief hoping that Natalie was finally starting to accept that the Volturi were no longer under Aro's reign.

"We have one more gift that we personally want to give the recipients. We were told the Denalis are around," said Didyme and she giggled as Alice darted onto the front lawn with Garrett, Kate, Zafrina, Keegan, Carmen and Eleazar in tow. Tanya and Benjamin exited the main house and joined them.

"What's going on," asked Tanya and Didyme kissed her cheeks.

"Tanya, I hope you know how much we value the friendship of your coven. We apologize if the books were seen as a threat to that friendship," said Didyme.

"Of course not, Didyme…."

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Garrett. He jumped when Kate zapped him in the arm, causing him to pout.

"It's true," he whispered to her and Kate rolled her eyes, but kissed her mate. Marcus chuckled at their display.

"While we know Tanya has forgiven us, we also know that some in her coven are still a bit put out by what happened. We hope this gift will get us back in your good graces," announced Marcus as he looked up at the sky. Suddenly, a stealth jet appeared and Alice laughed as Garrett squealed in delight.

"Please tell me that is for us," exclaimed Garrett and Didyme nodded.

"We hope it is to your liking," said Didyme. Gavin landed the jet before exiting with Bianca.

"It better be. I had it built myself and even included some upgrades that not even the Cullen jet has," informed Gavin.

"I'm calling dibs," shrieked Garrett as he ran toward the jet.

"On what," asked Keegan.

"All the dibs," shouted Garrett as he got into the jet. Keegan and Zafrina joined him in the jet as Kate groaned.

"You just had to get him all riled up, didn't you? He is going to never want to be home now," whined Kate and Marcus smiled sheepishly.

"We are just the gift givers. We are not responsible for any coven or mate arguments that ensue because of the gift," informed Marcus. Carlisle winked at Tanya.

"I may have to worry about teenagers, but now you have Garrett….with a stealth jet," he laughed and she shook her head in amusement.

"I suppose I spoke too soon," she conceded as she, Benjamin, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar started to look over their gift.

"Hop in, let's take this for a spin," shouted Garrett. The others laughed at his excitement as he truly looked like a child in a candy store.

Hours later, Alice buzzed with energy as she flitted around the party greeting the arriving guests, handing out holiday gift bags, and mingling with Jasper beside her. She clapped happily when Natalie walked into the backyard wearing a green and black dress. Natalie laughed when Alice darted over to hug her.

"I guess Allie was right and this is the best olive branch I could give you," giggled Natalie and Alice happily nodded.

"You are wearing the dress I bought you. It is official. All is completely forgiven," announced Alice. Roman, Iris, Leonardo, Sofi, and Caleb walked over with amused looks.

"I know you are all about fashion, Alice, but are you really going to forgive her because she is wearing something you like," asked Caleb and Alice shrugged.

"When you have eternity, it's the little things that make it wonderful," she informed before skipping away. Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya came to greet the siblings, but Roman's eyes were trained on Natalie.

"You gave the guards quite a scare. We wanted to be at the party but were on a mission. You can imagine our surprise while undercover when we were alerted to a potential breach at the castle," said Roman.

"And that the Cullens were involved," added Iris. Natalie slowly nodded.

"Definitely not my best moment," she agreed and Sofi smiled kindly at her.

"It all worked out though, so no worries," said Sofi, but Caleb guffawed.

"Actually, I agree with Roman on this one. Leave it to this coven to have drama at a holiday party. Don't you ever have a calm, peaceful day around here," teased Caleb and Josh wore a knowing smile as he walked over to Natalie. He wrapped her securely in his arms and she smiled at him as he spoke.

"Well, we can't all come from the peaceful background that you have, Caleb. Should we rehash all the times you were almost killed by the Cullens for trying to harm them or go straight to the wolf pack days of rage," asked Josh and Caleb bowed his head.

"Touché," conceded Caleb. Josh winked at him before pulling Natalie away from the group. She giggled when he twirled her around.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Nat," he praised and she tenderly kissed him.

"Thank you and thanks for standing up for me even though I know they were just teasing."

"I will always be here for you. I know we are still trying to work through some stuff but I know how much I love you," assured Josh and a dramatic sigh made them turn around.

"Young love, so beautiful even when it is tumultuous," said Tess and Josh's eyes widened.

"Tess, don't you dare….."

"Leave us to our girl talk," said Tess and Josh nodded as he immediately walked away. Natalie groaned and crossed her arms.

"I am really not in the mood for any mind games you are trying to play," warned Natalie and Tess giggled.

"People rarely are. Come, let's talk," said Tess as she motioned for Natalie to follow her. Zach and Allie were about to walk over to them, but Alice stopped them.

"All is well, nothing to see here," said Alice as she tried to shoo them away.

"Aunt Alice, I thought you forgave Natalie. You really trust Tess around her," questioned Zach.

"You really don't after all Tess has done for the two of you," challenged Alice. Zach and Allie glanced at each other and nodded.

"I suppose you are right," conceded Allie and Alice scoffed.

"Suppose, she supposes I am right. These kids have no respect for what I do around here," she grumbled as she walked away. Zach and Allie watched from a distance, but did not stop Tess from speaking with Natalie.

"Are you going to try to make me marry Josh or something," asked Natalie as she eyed Tess.

"My, my, Alice is right. You truly are paranoid and suspicious of everyone."

"I have some pretty good sources that would agree with me being suspicious of you. What type of Jedi mind trick are you going to use on me?"

"Now I know you have been around that boy for too long. No, I am not going to Jedi…whatever or another…but you are going to marry Josh because you are in love with him and not even the scared, most vulnerable side of you can disagree with that." Natalie looked down and sighed.

"Marriage is a big commitment," she informed as she looked out at the ocean and Tess scoffed.

"What are you talking about? The day you meet your mate, you are in for the biggest commitment of this existence. The marriage is just a technicality. Look at Nico and I, we met, knew we were made for each other, and now we are married," said Tess as she wiggled her ring finger at Natalie to show off her stunning diamond ring. Zach and Allie darted over to her.

"You are married," exclaimed Allie

"Since when," asked Zach.

"We weren't even invited to the wedding," shouted Allie.

"He didn't even get my approval to ask you," blurted out Zach. Tess, Natalie, and Allie all arched an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, not that we are in ancient, oldie-timey days where you would need to get a man's approval to get married. I just meant as your….friend…I would have liked to have been in the know," said Zach and Allie smirked.

"Nice save," she said with a nudge and Tess giggled as she showed them the ring again.

"You Cullens and your penchant for weddings, there was no big wedding. There was a vampire priest, a friend of Nico's, and an amazing honeymoon after. Simple. That is not the point though. The point is that you vowed your life to Joshua the moment you two laid eyes on each other. Just because you two are dancing around the ritual of it all does not change that. Marry the boy. If you do not say yes soon, then you will leave me no choice but to use my influence to make sure you are making Joshua happy." Josh ran back over to them and shook his head in disbelief.

"Tess, what the…."

"And that's my cue," said Tess before darting away as Josh groaned. He placed his hands in Natalie's.

"I don't know what she said to you or why but you don't have to listen to her. I can take you over to Bella and we can make sure she blocks any…."

"Josh, it is okay. I don't think she Jedi mind tricked me," assured Natalie and Josh sighed in relief.

"Good because Tess is a handful," said Josh.

"I am sure she is, but she may also be right," said Natalie before walking away. Allie squealed happily and Zach chuckled at his mate's response.

"What, what is she right about," questioned Josh and Allie shook her head.

"Nothing, just….yay," exclaimed Allie.

"What did Tess say to her? I need to know these things," whined Josh and Zach winked at him.

"Tess did what she always does, she was looking out for you. Don't worry," assured Zach before pulling Allie back toward the dance floor.

"Thanks for all the help. Just a guy trying to win over the girl here, thanks for all that you do," called Josh as they continued to ignore him with bright smiles on their faces.

Marcus smiled when Edward walked over to him and began to read his thoughts. They stood in comfortable silence, watching their mates greet each other and chat. Edward's eyes widened when he delved deeper into Marcus's mind.

"That is a diabolical plan. I am glad you are on our side. Didyme still wants to renovate the castle and do away with that wing though," said Edward and smiled as Marcus spoke to him through his mind.

 _Oh I know she does and I understand why. I believe we will get to that point very soon. Its purpose will hopefully run out soon enough._

"Until then, the books are back in the study, where you want them to be."

 _Precisely._

"How did you know? We didn't even know they would do that," asked Edward in amazement.

 _I have learned over the years that a plan is only as good as its ability to adapt to ever-changing situations._

"So, you didn't account for them doing that?"

 _Did I account for friends of mine breaking into my study and trying to steal from me? No, it wasn't exactly part of plan A._

"But you wanted the book to be found, you wanted its presence to be known."

 _You know what I admired about Aro? His ability to thrive under fear. I cannot do that and neither can Didyme. Carlisle and Esme are like that as well. We all thrive under compassion, but fear is easier to control. No one constantly challenges those they fear. They constantly challenge those they believe will be compassionate though. It is quite annoying._

"Yes, I suppose it can be, but you wear your annoyance well," assured Edward.

 _I have a second chance, but do not be mistaken, Edward. For centuries, I was part of the most brutal reign the vampire world has ever seen. I try not to think about the atrocities committed during that reign, but I have learned from it._

"I bet in all your centuries, you never thought you would use that knowledge to protect a Cullen," teased Edward and Marcus chuckled.

 _Aw yes, if Aro could see us all now._

"Thank you for always keeping an eye on things for us. I know you deal with things the others don't even know about, but it is appreciated." Gavin briskly walked over to Marcus and whispered in his ear. Edward's eyes widened when he realized what they were talking about.

"If you will excuse me, I have some business to handle before I can rejoin the party and my mate. Don't let her talk Bella into a shopping spree. She will give Alice a run for her money," warned Marcus and Edward grabbed his hand to shake it, which made Marcus smile.

"Thanks, Marcus. I don't know what else to say, but thank you."

"How about happy holidays," teased Marcus before leaving with Gavin.

Joaquin rolled his eyes as he raced through the castle in Volterra with Gavin yelling into his earpiece.

"I told you it was Isaac, but you didn't believe me," ranted Gavin.

"I told you we didn't have proof," reminded Joaquin.

"I was so sure that it was him at the party. If Zach, Allie, Natalie, and Josh wouldn't have gotten to it first…."

"I don't have time for this right now. I am approaching the study. I will check in once it is done," said Joaquin before turning off his earpiece. He noticed the door to the study open and stealthily crept in to see one of the guards taking pictures of the books from Aro.

"Doing some light reading, Isaac," asked Joaquin as he closed the door behind him and Isaac gulped as he put the books back.

"Joaquin, I thought you were headed to the party the Cullens are throwing."

"Well, with Marcus, Didyme, Alexander, Lena, and Gavin gone, it was important someone high in command stayed behind to keep an eye on things. What are you doing in here, Isaac?"

"I was just looking. I was curious."

"Isn't that what killed the cat," he questioned as he began to circle Isaac.

"Look Joaquin, I…"

"I don't think I ever got around to telling you how I came to join The Guard. Marcus and Didyme saved me after I was reported by a group of terrified vampires. I made the mistake of showing them what I could do and the next thing you know, Alexander and Lena are asking me to come with them. I thought I was going to die. I figured they thought what Aro would think. I was too powerful, too dangerous, an abomination, but Marcus and Didyme took me in. They gave me a life and a purpose. That is why I have no tolerance for those that betray them." Isaac profusely shook his head.

"I mean no harm to Marcus or Didyme. My issue is with the Cullens. They are dangerous. You saw how defiant Zachary was after he broke in."

"He is a teenager and apologized. What exactly is your excuse?"

"Joaquin…" Before the guard could finish, Joaquin closed his eyes and clenched his right fist. The guard gasped and crumbled to the ground as his body turned to rubble. Joaquin walked over to the fireplace in the study and started it before tossing the rubble into it. He turned back on his earpiece and sighed as he watched the flames engulf the remains.

"It is done, Gavin."

"Good. I know you hate doing that and using that part of your powers, but…."

"I know. It was necessary, but not enjoyable," said Joaquin.

"Well, I could always put the castle on lockdown mode and ask Connell to come get you so can enjoy the party," suggested Gavin and Joaquin slowly nodded as he dusted off his hands.

"Yes, I believe some holiday cheer will do wonders for me right now. I will go let the others know," informed Joaquin before turning off the fireplace and exiting the study.

Alice's holiday extravaganza was a success that continued into dawn. Roman, Iris, Leonardo, Sofi, and Caleb decided to stay to celebrate the holidays with the Cullens, as did the Denalis, Charlie, and Sue. Connell and Tia promised to return for Christmas and Allie sighed in relief once the last of the guests departed. She slipped her hand into Zach's as they strolled toward their cottage, while he looked up at the sky and smiled serenely.

"I can't believe it will be Christmas in a couple of days," he said.

"I can't believe we have had two celebrations already and Christmas is still two days away," she giggled.

"Yea, well the first one didn't count since we got into trouble."

"Speaking of that, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Oh yea," he said as she led him around to the back of their cottage. He chuckled when he saw Christmas lights strung around their patio, along with lit candles.

"What is all of this," he asked as she turned on some music.

"I am romancing you," she informed. His dimples were on full display as he grinned.

"Romancing me?"

"You are not the only one in this marriage that can be romantic, Mr. McCarty Cullen," she informed as they began to sway to the music.

"I never said I was, Mrs. McCarty Cullen." She rested her head against his chest as they danced.

"I can't believe everything that has happened this year. A year ago, I was a human trying to figure out how I could ever compare to the beautiful vampire women in your life."

"And we weren't sure if Drew would forgive us for being together. It has been a crazy year, the best year of my existence."

"You know, I have been thinking about what Tess said tonight. I know she was talking to Natalie, but I feel like she was talking to me too. Zach, I knew the moment I saw you that you were going to be special to me. Everything else is just a technicality. I have always been yours and I never want you to think anything but that. I know I should have told you about Natalie's plan. I guess I just wanted her to know I support her and I jeopardized you knowing how much I love and support you in the process. You are everything to me, Zach, absolutely everything." She tenderly kissed him and he smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, nayeli….even when you get me in trouble." She laughed and nodded.

"Good because I have a feeling between Josh and Natalie, this will not be the last time we get into trouble."

"Yea, I figured as much. Just promise me we will always find a way through it together."

"Deal," she agreed as they watched the sun begin to peer over the horizon and color the night sky in shades of purple, orange, and streaks of blue. She sighed in relief knowing in that moment no matter what happened over the past few days, they were happy and ready to spend their first holiday season as husband and wife.

AN: The End….for now! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and message me with your feedback. It is always appreciated and gives me a chance to see what readers enjoy, want more of, or feel is lacking. Also, in the name of the holiday spirit, don't forget to think about donating to Alex's Lemonade Stand, Saving Innocence, or The Marine Toys for Tots Native American Program. Each cause is wonderful and helps try to ensure that kids can grow up happy, healthy, and safe. If you want to donate and receive a Twilight themed thanks from me, just PM me the receipt or verification of your donation and your address. I will be sure to send out everything next year after the holiday season wraps up. Until next time, I hope you have a wonderful holiday season.

~Emmettroselover


End file.
